The Day You Came Back
by mantinemaniac
Summary: Finally, it's done! Anyway, this is my xmas gift to you guys, along with a sneak preview of my next fic! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Zoids ficcy, so please go easy  
  
on me. I decided to post this up cuz I just learned that  
  
Toonami will not be showing Zoids anymore if you live on the  
  
west coast!!!! ;_; So I decided to get to work on my story.  
  
Sorry if it's short, but I'll update soon! ^_^  
  
Bit: We're gonna be off the air?!?!? O_o  
  
Lugiamania: Yeah, well, tomorrow is the last episode, but I'm  
  
hoping you guys will come back, like they did with Outlaw  
  
Star, so, all we can do is sit tight for now and pray.  
  
Leena: Soo, what's this fic gonna be about?  
  
Lugiamania: Oh, you know, the usual, B/L, B/N yada, yada...  
  
Brad: B/N?!?!?!?!!?!?!  
  
Naomi: What's the matter, Brad?  
  
Brad: *heavy blush* excuse me for a moment...  
  
Jamie: What's up with him?  
  
Leena: Oh Jamie, you're too young to understand.  
  
Jamie: Am not!!!  
  
Lugiamania: Hey, you guys, can someone do the disclaimer? Cuz  
  
I was gonna have Brad do it, but who knows where he is now...  
  
Jamie: Oh! I'll do it!"  
  
Lugiamania: OK. You got the job.  
  
Jamie: *reads from a paper* Lugiamania does NOT own Zoids,  
  
though she wishes she did, so DO NOT SUE! She does own the  
  
storyline however.  
  
Lugiamania: OK. Enough of the legal crap, on with the fic!  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!!"  
  
That was what Bit Cloud was yelling as he finished off a  
  
Dibison in one of the Blitz team's battles. The Zoid fell  
  
heavily to the sand as the judge declared the Blitz Team the  
  
winners.  
  
"Battle over! The winner is, the Blitz team!"  
  
Back at the Toros Base, everyone was celebrating at the  
  
team's first win in class S and Bit's return. He had just got  
  
back from his "wandering" the day before the battle. He could  
  
still remember how the other members of the Blitz Team  
  
greeted him when he came back....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uh, hey guys? Are you here? It's me, Bit."  
  
As soon as he said that sentence, he heard what sounded like  
  
a stampede rushing towards him. Along with it came the sounds  
  
of the eager members of the Blitz team running to see if it  
  
was really him.  
  
"Hey Jamie! Move it!"  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to see Bit?"  
  
"Yeah, Leena, I thought you didn't like him?"  
  
"Well, um... things... have... changed. That's all. Now  
  
MOVE!" Leena replied as she felt her face growing hot.  
  
"Oh yeah, how could I forget, you nearly kept us all up  
  
when you..." Jamie was cut off when Leena smacked him.  
  
When they reached the where Bit was, Leena ran up to him  
  
and threw her arms around him and sobbed hysterically into  
  
his chest, drenching his shirt in tears.  
  
"Um, Leena, are you... OK?" Bit asked, puzzled by the  
  
sudden act. He thought she was going to whack him for all  
  
those times he stole her food.  
  
  
  
Sorry for ending so abruptly, but I have 2 go now 'fore my  
  
dad catches me... ^_^; so see ya next time! Please review!  
  
By the way, this chapter is dedicated to my two fav Zoid  
  
authors: Boogiepop and Sakura Bubbles the Muffin Child. Love  
  
your fics! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back!!!!! This chapter will be longer than the first chapter cuz  
  
I've got more time. Arigato SSSOOOOOOOOO much for the reviews!! I loved them!!!!  
  
Bit: So, are we back on the air yet?  
  
Lugiamania: Heck no! They just showed he last episode today! It was SO touching! I  
  
cried! *starts sobbing again*  
  
Leena: Err, what's up with her?  
  
Bit: I dunno, but I think she'll be fine.  
  
Jamie: OK. Here's the disclaimer. Lugiamania does not ow-  
  
Brad: Hey! I was supposed to do that!  
  
Jamie: Yeah? Well, Lugiamania said that I could have the job after YOU disappeared  
  
to who-knows-where yesterday!  
  
Brad: *heavy blush* Well, I. was.  
  
Naomi: It's OK Jamie. I'm sure Brad won't mind. Will you? *looks at Brad  
  
innocently*  
  
Brad: I.uh.um.whatever!  
  
Naomi: That's a good boy. *kisses Brad's cheek*  
  
Brad: .....  
  
Jamie: OK! Lugiamania does not own Zoids or Jamie, though she wishes she did.  
  
*looks at Lugiamania* WHAT?!?!?!?!? O_o  
  
Lugiamania: *embarrassed* Well, you're so cute! I want you as my lil' brother! ^_^  
  
Jamie: Err, whatever.  
  
Bit: Hey, I though you were still sad!  
  
Leena: Maybe she's gotten over it?  
  
Jamie: Whatever, let's just get on with the fic!  
  
When the rest of the members reached Bit, including Naomi and Leon, they saw  
  
a very confused Bit holding Leena, who was sobbing hysterically into his shirt.  
  
"Um, can someone tell me what's going on here?" a very confused Doc asked.  
  
"How should I know? All I did was stand here!" Bit remarked.  
  
"I think I know what's going on." Jamie quietly murmured to himself. Though  
  
he was the youngest member of the Blitz Team, he often had a knack for noticing  
  
things that others didn't.  
  
"Why don't we go to the living room and then we can sort all this out." Doc  
  
suggested.  
  
"Hey Leena, you all right?" Bit softly asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. *Sniff* I guess I just got *sniff* a little carried away  
  
there." Leena replied while she felt her neck and face growing hot. She hoped he  
  
wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? Your forehead is a little hot." Bit said with  
  
concern while pressed his forehead to hers so that their noses were almost  
  
touching.  
  
"No! Really! I'm fine! Just a little warm!" Leena quickly replied blushing  
  
hotly.  
  
"If you say so." Bit sighed.  
  
"So, what DID you do on your vacation?" Brad asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, I went around, you know, to places with neat attractions, things like  
  
that. But I missed you guys. It WAS kind of strange to go so long with being in a  
  
Zoid battle. Hopefully my skills haven't gotten worse!" Bit joked as he told  
  
everyone about his adventures. During the entire conversation, Leena stayed in  
  
Bit's arms, quietly listening while she tried to sort out her feelings.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I've waited for such a long time for him to come back,  
  
and when he does, I wish I could just disappear under a rock! I feel so shy around  
  
him! God, just looking at his face makes me want to melt!" Leena snapped out of  
  
thoughts when her father announced that tomorrow would be their first battle in  
  
Class S.  
  
"Think you'll be able to handle it Bit? I mean, you just got back."  
  
"Don't worry Doc! I can't wait for tomorrow's battle!"  
  
"All right then! The battle will take place tomorrow at 3 pm against The  
  
Dibisons. Make sure you get a good night's sleep everyone!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Bit thoughts ended as Doc asked them all to come back to the Hover cargo. "I've  
  
got an idea."  
  
"So dad, what's this "idea" of yours?" Leena asked her father as they  
  
gathered in the meeting room.  
  
"Well, since this is our first victory in Class S, I was thinking we could go  
  
to the beach tomorrow to celebrate! What do you think team?" Doc asked.  
  
"The beach? That sounds like fun! I'm in!" Jamie cried.  
  
"That'd be nice. What about you Naomi?" Brad asked his girlfriend.  
  
"I don't mind. It's been a while since I've been there myself."  
  
"Then it's decided! We're going to the beach tomorrow!"  
  
Lugiamania: That's all everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's short,  
  
but it's my first time as an author and it ain't exactly easy to get my ideas onto  
  
paper. ^_^;  
  
Brad: WHATDAYA MEAN GIRLFRIEND?!??!?!??!!??! O_O  
  
Naomi: What? You mean you don't like me?  
  
Brad: No! it's not that! It's just.  
  
Bit: Brad's just shy!  
  
Leena: yeah, we all know he'd rather destroy his own Zoid than admit he liked  
  
someone.  
  
Brad: If it weren't for Naomi, you'd both be dead right now!  
  
Lugiamania: Whoa there! Please, don't kill each other before the end of the story!  
  
Besides Brad, dontcha wanna see Naomi in a bathing suit?  
  
Brad: ...  
  
Jamie: Oy vey, he passed out. -_-;  
  
Naomi: Wow. I had no idea I could do that to him.  
  
Lugiamania: Hmm, interesting. *gets an evil gleam in her eyes* Anyways, please  
  
review! I'll try to update ASAP! Ja Ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lugiamania: OK, first things first. First of all, ARIGATO FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Megaman: I'm very talented? *Blushes* Well, thank you! I hope this chapter is long enough! ^_^ To everyone else, thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Enough with the blabbing, here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
The sun was shining and the sky was a beautiful kingfisher blue as the Blitz Team and the Flugel Team arrived at the beach.  
  
"Alright! Now we can go and have some fun in the sun!" Bit yelled as he ran down to meet the waves.  
  
"Hey Bit, wanna go surfing a little later?" Jamie asked Bit, who nodded a yes before he dove into the majestic ocean.  
  
"Want to take a walk to cove?" Brad asked Naomi, who, looked stunning in her bathing suit and nodded a simple yes before shyly taking his hand and walking off with him.  
  
Leena and Leon were busy playing volleyball while their dad was playing with his Warshark models in the sand and water. The weather was perfect, and everyone was happy, except for one member of the Blitz team.  
  
Leena wasn't exactly sad or anything, but she was feeling a little down as the beach brought back memories of her mother, when she was still here……  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A woman with long red hair and a man with brown hair looked on as their 2 small children gleefully playing in the waves. Later, the entire family looked at the beautiful sunset on a cliff overlooking the magnificent ocean. "Isn't this beautiful kids? That's why this is my favorite place in the whole world……"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom……" Leena whispered, as if that would bring her back. Suddenly, she didn't feel like playing volleyball with her brother anymore. She needed to go to that cliff. Leena hoped she would still remember where it was.  
  
"Uh, hey Leon!" Leena yelled to her brother who was waiting impatiently for her to serve.  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"Uh, I need to go for a walk, you don't mind do you?"  
  
"No, just don't be gone too long. I was gonna go surfing with Bit and Jamie anyway.  
  
"OK, I'll see you in a little while then."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Leena walked away from the ocean. Instead, she walked toward the grand cliffs that jutted out from the land and reached towards the sea.  
  
Though Bit was having a surfing contest with Leon and Jamie, his eyes wandered along the shore and spotted Leena walking towards the cliffs. He could feel his neck and face getting warm, despite the fact the ocean water was freezing. He had absolutely no idea why he felt like this every time he saw Leena. Unfortunately, he was so focused on Leena, he didn't see the wave coming at him.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
The wave totally wiped Bit off his board, and when he reached the surface and got back to shore, he saw Leon and Jamie trying very hard not to laugh, although their attempts were futile.  
  
"Good lord, Bit! What happened out there?" Leon asked while laughing like an idiot.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you practically slammed into the wave. It was like you didn't even notice it!" Jamie commented.  
  
"You looked like you were distracted. Anything on your mind?"  
  
"N……no." Bit stuttered as he felt a blush creeping up his face.  
  
"Really? You looked like you were looking at something, or someone." Jamie said narrowing his eyes at Bit.  
  
"Wh-what?! Yeah right, I was just look-" Bit was cut off by Leon saying,  
  
"You were looking at my sister weren't you, Bit?"  
  
Bit's face started burning as Leon continued.  
  
"She said she was going for a walk and I noticed she went towards the cliffs. I saw you looking in that same direction!"  
  
Bit knew there was no denying it now.  
  
"So what if I was?"  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Bit was definitely not prepared for this when Leon asked him. He couldn't think of a single thing to say.  
  
"Well, I suggest you catch up to her. She looked like she needed someone to talk to. Come on Jamie, wanna play volleyball?"  
  
After Jamie and Leon left, Bit decided to take Leon's advice and go after her.  
  
"Who knows, maybe she likes me……" Bit thought as he pulled on his shirt and started after her.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Leena thought the ocean never looked more beautiful from this point, she now understood why her mother had loved this place so much.  
  
"I wish you were here mom." Leena chocked out, afraid she would start crying if she said anymore. Instead, she just pulled her knees to her chest and stared out at the ocean. Off in the distance, she saw her brother and Jamie playing volleyball and even though they couldn't see her, Leena saw Brad and Naomi talking together, really enjoying each other's company. She wished she had someone, she really needed to talk, but there was no one she could talk to. Except maybe that blonde-haired green-eyed warrior named Bit…… Leena's cheeks got red and she shook her head, but she couldn't get him out of her mind.  
  
"Ugh, why can't I get that aggravating, blonde-haired, exceptionally cute guy out of my head? What? Cute? No, no, he's not cute. You did not just think that Leena. Besides, why would he even like you? He's awesome at Zoid battles and all you do is go waste ammo." Leena's head was a swirl of thoughts and she focused her attention back to the ocean.  
  
After a while, she started thinking about her mom again, and this time, she was unable to stop the tears from flowing, and just started softly sobbing to herself.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Bit saw Leena crying, though he was quite far away. He always had excellent eyesight.  
  
"Hang on Leena, I'm coming." He thought as he ran towards her.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Leena didn't notice anyone coming, so when Bit asked her what was wrong, she whirled around.  
  
"Bit! You surprised me!" Leena exclaimed as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying.  
  
"Hey, are you Okay?" Bit asked as he wiped some tears away with his hand. He could see her blushing.  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
"Leena, don't lie to me, something wrong and I'm not leaving until I know what it is." Bit told her and sat down, mentioning for her to sit besides him. Leena was about to argue but something told her to tell him.  
  
"Well, you know how my mom is dead, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This used to be her favorite place. Every summer, we used to come here. Until she-"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It hurts doesn't it?"  
  
Leena merely nodded as fresh tears flowed from her eyes. She was surprised when Bit drew her into his arms, and rested his chin on her head. They just sat there until Leena stopped crying. By then, the sun was setting and the sunset was beautiful. Bit and Leena both looked in awe at the golden rays sinking below the horizon.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Leena whispered.  
  
"Yeah, just like you."  
  
Leena lifted her head, startled by what he said.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Bit didn't say anything, except he gently titled her head towards his, and kissed her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lugiamania: KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen ne for not updating, but I had writers block not to mention I was busy with homework.  
Bit: Hey! How come we weren't in the last chapter?!?  
Leena: yeah, what's up with that?!?!  
Jamie: You didn't even put the disclaimer!  
Lugiamania: Jeez! Back off will ya? First of all, I really wanted to get the story down before I forgot what I was gonna write so I just kinda skipped all that mumbo-jumbo.  
Jamie: Well, you better not forget us next time!  
Lugiamania: Don't worry! I won't! By the way, has anyone seen Naomi and Brad?  
Bit: Uh, not since the last chapter where you sent them off on some romantic walk.  
Leena: They should've been back by now though...  
Bit: Why dontcha ask your dad if he saw them?  
Leena: Uh, sure. Hey dad!  
Doc: Yes?  
Leena: Have you seen Brad and Naomi?  
Doc: Brad and Naomi? Yeah, I've seen them. They went into Brad's room to discuss something. Must be something very important because they went in there an hour ago!  
Everyone: AN HOUR!?!?!??!! O_o  
Lugiamania: Well, at least their relationship is going quite smoothly... ^_^U Anywayz, GET THOSE MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER PEOPLES! We have a fic to continue! Care to do the honors, Jamie?  
Jamie: Sure! *reads from a piece of paper* Lugiamania does not own Zoids, so don't sue. But she does own the plot! Now, on to the fic!  
Lugiamania: WAIT!!!!!! I forgot a very important thing!  
Jamie: What's that?  
Lugiamania: My readers! I need to reply to their reviews!  
Jamie: Alright, but hurry it up will you?   
Lugiamania: Hey! Who's running this? Me or you?!  
Jamie: *mumbles*  
Lugiamania: Whatever. Anywayz, these are for my ever-so-faithful readers!  
To Bob, Steve And The Lil' Lune: Why are my A/Ns longer than my fic? Well, I kinda consider those a side dish of the main story, and I think they're very funny! But as I update more, the story part will be longer! So just be patient! ^_^  
  
To the people who said I was very talented and that the story was good: THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH!!! You really think I'm talented? Well, I guess I'm pretty good... *blushes* Sorry I couldn't answer each review individually, but it would've taken up too much room and it's easier for me to address all of you with the same thing.  
  
To the people who are waiting for the next chapter: Here it is! Enjoy!  
  
  
Leena was lost in the moment as she felt Bit's lips softly against her own. She couldn't help but let a small moan escape as Bit's hand gently caressed her cheek. And then, it was over all too soon. After they parted, there was a moment of silence as they just stared at each other for a moment, before Leena broke the silence.  
"U-um w-we should be heading back soon. The others will be worried."  
"Yeah, we should get back." Bit nodded in agreement.  
The couple held hands as they slowly made their way down to the beach. Brad and Naomi were already back and were softly talking to one another.  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Bit tried to sound as if nothing had happened.  
"Oh, hey Bit! We were just wondering where you and Leena were!" Jamie replied as he spotted them. "Come on! Doc wants to get back so that we can get some sleep. It's pretty late."  
"OK. We're coming! Let's go Leena."  
-------------------------------  
When they got back, everyone sleepily trekked to their rooms, mumbling a tired, "Good night" to the Doc who was still busy telling his Zoid action figures about the beach. (A/N ^_^;)  
------------------------------  
Leena couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about that kiss. How good it felt to have someone hold her, someone that actually cared. "But what if something happens to Bit?" she thought. "Then I'll get hurt again, just like when mom..." her voice trailed off as she sighed and told herself not to worry. "But just in case, maybe I shouldn't get too close yet..." That was the last thing on her mind before she fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.  
----------------  
The next morning, the Blitz Team waved a good-bye to the Flugel Team as they left for their next battle.   
"So Brad, what did you and Naomi do on that "walk" yesterday?" Leena teased.  
"What are you talking about? All we did was go and look at the view!" Brad replied angrily, although he could feel his face starting to burn.  
"Don't deny it Brad, we all know you're in love with Naomi." Bit added.  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!" Brad yelled as he turned and swiftly walked back to the hanger.  
"Jeez, what's up with him? Couldn't he take a little joke?"  
"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be funny if YOU were on the receiving end, Bit." Jamie retorted. "Anyways, I'm gonna go and figure out another battle plan." Jamie left the two, Bit and Leena as he headed back into the base.  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Leena." Bit said as he turned to look at her.  
"Yeah, I guess." Leena replied softly, still debating if she should get close to him or not.  
"So, you wanna go out on a run with Liger and me?"  
"Um, sure! I could use something to do."  
"Great! I'll race ya to the hanger!" Bit yelled as he started running.  
"Hey! That's not fair, you got a head start!" Leena shouted after him.  
----------------  
After 10 minutes, the two teens finally got their Zoids out of the hanger and were running side by side while their pilots were talking to each other.  
"Ha! I won despite the fact that you got a head start!" Leena boasted.  
"Yeah right! I was only going easy on you! Next time you won't be so lucky!" Bit replied as he and Liger sped ahead of Leena and her Gun Sniper.  
"Hey! You know my Gun Sniper can't go that fast Bit!"  
"Maybe you should ask your dad to put jets on your Gun Sniper. Then I wouldn't have to walk so slowly every time we went out for a run." Bit stopped abruptly as he realized what he was saying and his cheeks started turning red.  
"Yeah, maybe I should. Anyways, SLOW DOWN!!!" Leena yelled so loud that Bit had to cover his ears.   
"OK, OK! Jeez!"  
"And just what do you mean by that Bit Cloud?!?!"  
"Nothing!"  
"Oh yeah? Weasel Unit Total Assault!"  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
-------------------  
"Whoa! What happened to the Liger Zero and the Gun Sniper you guys?!?!??" Jamie frantically yelled as he saw what Leena and bit did to them.  
"It was her/his fault!" Bit and Leena yelled at the same time.  
"Whatever. We'll have to sort this out later. Doc wants all of us in the living room."  
-----------------  
"Hey Leena! Long time no see!" a girl with long black hair greeted her as she walked in.  
"Is that you, Christi?" Leena asked in surprise.  
"Of course it's me. Who were you expecting? Frankenstein?" the girl laughed.  
"Everybody, this is my cousin, Christi Adams." Leena introduced.  
"No way! Christi Adams as in the 15 year-old pop star?!?!" Jamie exclaimed.  
"Yup. That's me!" Christi replied with a smile.  
"Wow! I had no idea you were related to Leena!" Bit said.  
Christi just laughed.  
"So, how long are you staying?" Leena asked her cousin.  
"For 2 months. I finally convinced my parents to let me come here for summer vacation."  
"Well, I say this calls for a celebration! How about we all go out to dinner tonight?" Doc suggested.  
"Yeah!"  
  
Lugiamania: Well, that's all for this chapter! Gomen ne for taking so long! I hope you guys don't hate me! Believe me, I know what it's like to wait for a long time for a fic to update.   
Brad: Yeah, well then why did you take so long?  
Lugiamania: Hey! Do you know how hard it is to write a fic?!?!?? By the way, why are your clothes all rumpled? *snickers*  
Brad: I...uh...  
Leena: Don't deny it Brad, we all that you and Naomi wer-  
Brad: Shut up!  
Leena: Oooh! I'm tellin' Naomi!  
Naomi: What's goin' on Brad?  
Brad: *mumbles* Nothin'...  
Bit: Hey, why are YOUR clothes wrinkled too?  
Naomi: Um... because...  
Leena: Ha! I knew it! You and Brad wer-   
Brad: I told you before! Can it!  
Lugiamania: *sighs* Anywayz, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's so short. I was out of ideas... -_- See ya next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lugiamania: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter!!!

Bit: Finally, if you dragged on any longer, we would've thought you were gonna discontinue this fic.

Lugiamania: Actually, I thought about it, but then I read my wonderful reviews and, well, I was inspired to continue it again! So thank you SO much guys! You don't know how much reviews mean to me! *starts crying*

Leena: Oh boy, there she goes again... -_-;

Lugiamania: *sobs* can someone *sob* please *sob* get me a *sob* tissue?

Jamie: Uh, sure... here ya go.... ^_^U

Lugiamania: Thanks Jamie. *blows nose loudly*

Brad: What was all that about?

Bit: Lugiamania was just touched by her readers, that's all.

Lugiamania: *sniffs* Can you do the disclaimer now Jamie?

Naomi: Yeah, before she starts crying again...

Jamie: 'K! Here goes! Lugiamania doesn't own Zoids so please don't sue. Also, she didn't write nor owns the song, "Tooi Kono Machi De".

Leena: *shouting* NOW, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!

"Lalalala utaou sora o miagete

lalalala It's my life aruite yukou

watashi no chikara de susumu 

hate shinai kono michi o."

Everyone started clapping enthusiastically as soon as Christi finished singing one of her greatest hits, "Tooi Kono Machi De".

"Wow! that's got to be the best song ever!" Leena complimented her cousin.

"Thanks. I must admit, it is one of my favorites too!"

"It's a good thing we decided to sing karaoke after dinner or else we never would have heard this!" Bit exclaimed as he ate another handful of popcorn. The Blitz Team was sitting on the couch as Christi belted out one great hit after another.

"Well team, that was an excellent evening, but I think we should all go to bed now. After all, we've got a big battle tomorrow!" Doc told the team.

"All right! I can't WAIT to see it!" Christi said excitedly as she pumped a fist into the air.

"It's really not _that_ exciting." Leena informed her.

"Yeah, but where _I _come from, it is. We don't have any zoid battles whatsoever except in stadiums. Even then they're a big event because they only take place once every year." Christi explained.

"N-no zoid battles at all?!" Bit stuttered, not quite believing what he heard.

"Nope. That's why we make such a big deal out of anyone or anything that has to do with zoids. When my friends found out I was gonna stay with you guys, they practically mobbed me to get details." Christi chuckled a little.

"Man, no battles at all. How do you guys survive?"

"Good question Brad. That's why they invented... the internet! I couldn't live without it! In fact, I even brought my laptop with me!" Christi said as she drew it out of her bag.

"Wow, you're prepared aren't you?" Jamie asked as she showed it to everyone.

"Yup! If I can't get near a computer, then I always bring my laptop with me."

"All right gang, let's get to bed now. Christi, you can take the guest room." Doc Toros said as he herded them to their rooms.

"So, which team are you guys fighting against tomorrow?" Christi's voice floated down the hall as she and Leena walked towards their rooms.

"It's a team called the Star Chasers. I've heard they're pretty good. Well, here's the guest room. 'Night Chris."

"Good night Leena."

------------------

"BIT! WAKE UP!"

"Huh? Wha-"

"BIT COUD! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE, I'M BREAKING DOWN YOUR DOOR!" Leena's angry voice was heard shouting outside Bit's door.

"Leena, calm down! there's still an hour before the battle." Christi tried to soothe her ranting cousin.

"All right, all right! I'm up! What's the rush?" asked a groggy Bit as he opened the door.

"Hurry up! We only have 1 hour before the battle!" Leena informed him while dragging him towards the dining room.

"So? That's plenty of time!"

"Not at the speed _you_ move at."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing..." Leena muttered under her breath.

Jamie and Brad and already finished their breakfast and were preparing for the battle.

"Here. Eat." Leena said as she shoved a plate of pancakes to Bit.

"Wow! Who made pancakes this morning?" Bit asked as he started to dig in.

"I did. I enjoy cooking." Christi replied.

"You're a really good cook!" Bit complimented 

"Thanks. It's nothing really. How about I make dinner as well tonight?" 

"That'd be great! I'm tired of cooking." Jamie said as he walked into the room.

"All right! I'm done. Just let me wash up and then let's get this battle underway!"

-------------------

45 min. later....

"Wow! this is SO exciting! I can't believe I'm actually seeing a _real_ zoid battle!" Christi said excitedly while she videotaped the surroundings.

"But I thought you said you had battles in stadiums back home, weren't those real?" Leena

"Yeah, but still, it's not as exciting as watching a genuine one!" Christi replied as she panned around, filming the surrounding desert.

"Hey Jamie, how many more minutes until the battle starts?" Brad asked.

"In about 2 minutes. Hey look! The Star Chasers are already here!" Jamie explained as a Raynos, Stealth Viper and Pteras made their way onto the battlefield. Just as they arrived, the judge capsule arrived, making it's usual crater.

"Hey, how big are those craters?" Christi asked as she filmed the judge.

"Oh, around 1 mile in diameter, why?" Doc asked his niece.

"Well, over time, wouldn't the entire place get covered in craters? Then there'd be no more zoid battles, unless its in a stadium or in craters. Now that'd just be sad." Christi wondered out loud. The Blitz Team chuckled a bit when they heard her.

"Naw, the commission comes down and buries the holes once in a while. You don't have to worry." Leena informed her cousin, who nodded in return.

"The Blitz Team versus the Star Chasers. Battle mode 0982. Ready, FIGHT!" the Judge yelled as the two teams charged towards each other.

"Watch out guys! The Pteras and Raynos might try to ambush you from the sky! I suggest trying to shoot them down as soon as possible!" Jamie advised the team.

"Roger Jamie." came the teams' reply as they fired into the sky. In no time at all, they had brought down the Pteras, thanks to Leena's firepower. The Raynos was harder, as it was faster, but Brad managed to confuse its pilot with his smoke screen and shoot it down. Now, only the Stealth Viper was left. It proved to be a tricky opponent, as it kept slithering into the sand for protection. 

"Argh! I can't fight that Stealth Viper if it keeps slithering away at this speed! Jamie! Get the Jager ready! I'm coming back!" Bit shouting as he turned the Liger around.

"Got it. Liger Zero, secured to the maintenance deck." Jamie reported as Liger's white armor came off and got replaced with the blue one.

"So this is the Jager I've been hearing about! Too cool!" Christi exclaimed as she focused on the Liger as it jumped back into battle.

"All right, we'll get the Stealth Viper this time, right Liger?"

Liger roared in response to his pilot.

"That's the spirit Liger! Let's go! Ion boosters, on!"

The Liger seemed to fly as the jets turned on, making it fast enough to catch up with the Stealth Viper.

"That's as far as you're gonna go! Strike Laser Claw!" Bit yelled as he struck with unreal speed, severing the Stealth Viper's tail, freezing its computer.

"Battle over. The winner is, the Blitz Team!"

"YAY! You guys won!" Christi jumped up and cheered.

"Yeah! The Blitz Team is invincible!" Leena yelled as she pumped a fist into the air.

"Great work team. Our second win in the S class!" Doc Toros congratulated his team members as they started to head back to the Hover cargo.

------------------

"So, what'll it be tonight? Pasta, sushi, pizza? Whatever you guys want, I'll make it." Christi said as she tied an apron around her waist.

"How about pasta? I'm in the mood for something different." Leena replied. "Is that fine with you guys?" she turned her head, looking at the guys, who were all on the couch, watching TV.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Brad said, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"I don't care, as long as I can eat it." Bit said.

"Anything's good, just as long as I don't have to cook it." Jamie mumbled, turning a page in a zoid magazine.

"OK then, pasta it is!" Christi stated as she marched into the kitchen to cook.

Lugiamania: Whew, FINALLY, I'M DONE!

Bit: Yeah, finally...

Lugiamania: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Bit: Nothing!

Lugiamania: ¬_¬ Hmm... well, I think it was nice, despite the fact I just got back form surgery today.

Leena: You had surgery?!

Lugiamania: It was minor, they just had to cut a little slit to drain a little lump near my eye, it wasn't a big deal, but it HURT!

Brad: Well, you came out okay, and that's what counts.

Naomi: Aww, that was sweet. Are you getting soft Brad?

Brad: W-what? No! *looks away*

Naomi: *giggles* Whatever.

Lugiamania: Oh, almost forgot! Evil #1; Good guess! But no, Christi isn't going to do that, but she will play another important role in this story. (See if you can figure it out! ^_~) As for the rest of my reviewers, I wish I could reply to you all, but I don't have enough room nor time as I have to go to bed now, so, thanks for the reviews, and see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

lugiamania: I'M NOT DEAD!!!!  
  
Brad: There you are, we were beginning to think you'd abandoned us.  
  
lugiamania: Nah, I just got a little sidetracked by Yu-Gi-Oh and Beyblade. BUT, as I promised, I WILL finish this and Spy One Day Lover the Next.  
  
Bit: And who knows when that'll be?  
  
lugiamania: Hey! I thought I locked you in a closet in Sepia no Hi!  
  
Bit: I have my ways... *grins*  
  
lugiamania: *glares at Bit* Well, whatever, you better keep an eye on your boyfriend Leena.  
  
Leena: Don't worry, we'll be together all the time! Isn't that right, Bit sweetie? *glomps Bit*  
  
Bit: *blush* Uh, yeah, whatever you say Leena.  
  
lugiamania: Ugh, someone hand me a barf bag... Anyways, Jamie, can you do the disclaimer? Jamie? Hey, anyone seen where Jamie went?  
  
Naomi: He's right behind you, moping about something.  
  
lugiamania: Huh? *notices Jamie* What wrong Jamie?  
  
Jamie: *sniffs* I'M NOT YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER ANYMORE!!!! *goes and sobs some more*  
  
lugiamania: Uh, well, that's not entirely true!   
  
Jamie: WHADAYA MEAN?!?!? YOU LIKE MALIK, SETO, RAY, AND MAX BETTER THAN ME!!  
  
lugiamania: But you're still one of my favorites! ^_^;  
  
Jamie: Really? *pouts*  
  
lugiamania: Really! Now will you please do the disclaimer?  
  
Jamie: *thinks for a moment* Hmm, okay.  
  
lugiamania: Yes, now we've got our disclaimer-reader back!  
  
Jamie: *clears throat and reads in a very professional way* lugiamania does not own Zoids so don't you dare sue or you will be sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
lugiamania: Now, as I always say, ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
Man Christi, that was some dinner!  
  
Why thank you very much Bit.  
  
Yeah Bit, you practically ate the entire bowl!  
  
Hey, it ain't my fault if I need to eat so much!  
  
So, what do you guys wanna do tonight? Christi asked the group. They had just finished dinner and were now in the living room, watching TV.  
  
I wanna watch a movie or something. Maybe Gladiator. Bit said, channel surfing.  
  
Eww, that movie's gross. How about something like Legally Blonde? Leena suggested.  
  
Ugh, yeah right. As if I'm watch some dumb chick flick.  
  
You take that back Bit Cloud!  
  
Make me!  
  
It'll be my pleasure!  
  
  
  
Brad, Christi, and Jamie just shook their heads and sighed.  
  
Well, I dunno about you, but I'm going to my room. See ya. Brad headed out the door.  
  
I guess it's just you and me then. Wanna watch the Yu-Gi-Oh movie with me? Christi offered to Jamie.  
  
Sure, why not. Jamie said and they both headed off to the tactics room to watch it there instead of the living room.  
  
------------------------  
45 minutes later...  
  
Leena *pant* can't we just *pant** talk this *pant* out? Bit asked as he ran from a raging Leena.  
  
Oh no we can't! You knew what you were getting yourself into the second you made that remark!  
  
Bit stopped running and stood there so abruptly that Leena thought something was wrong.  
  
Bit? What's the matter? Are you okay? She asked and she slowly approached him.  
  
Suddenly, Bit whirled around, grabbed Leena by the shoulders, and kissed her. Leena just stood there, shocked. Bit just pressed his forehead to hers.  
  
  
  
T-that wasn't fair... Leena began, but trailed off as Bit leaned close again.  
---------------------  
  
Hmm, it's gotten pretty quiet. Think we should check on them? Christi asked Jamie as they shut of the DVD player.  
  
Nah, they always get like this. Probably making out right about now. Jamie remarked as they walked out.  
  
Was that a joke? Cuz I think that could happ- Christi was cut off as they came across Bit and Leena kissing.  
  
Oh. My. God. Was all Christi could muster.  
  
What the? I was just joking too! Jamie exclaimed.  
  
Bit and leena whirled around at the sound of their voices.  
  
Uh, what are you guys doing here?! Leena asked, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
Christi just grinned slyly. So, trying to hide it are you?  
  
What do you mean? We're not hiding anything! Right Leena? Bit said with more confidence than he really had.  
  
Uh huh, okay, whatever you say. Christi said sarcastically and walked toward her room. Good night everyone.  
  
Well, all I have to say is, get a room next time. Good night. Jamie walked off, leaving Bit and Leena just standing there.  
  
  
  
lugiamania: Short, I know, but I'm practically turning my house inside-out for ideas, so bear with me. Anyways, if you like Beyblade, check out my new story, Sepia no Hi. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

lugiamania: As I promised, here I am, working VERY hard at his fic.  
  
Jamie: You've also been working on your site, right?  
  
lugiamania: Yup! It's FINALLY back up, so be sure to go check it out at http://animeuniverse.angelcities.com! Now, I want to get to the fic and I'm sure you all do to, so I'll just cut it short and have jamie read the disclaimer now.  
  
Everyone else minus jamie: HEY!  
  
lugiamania: Too bad. Jamie?  
  
Jamie: Sure thing! lugiamania does not own Zoids. She only owns the plot and Christi.  
  
  
After the whole kiss incident, it was only natural that Leena and Bit got closer. They spent more time together, laughing and just having fun. Still, there was a tugging at Leena's heart every time she spent time with Bit.  
  
You've been hurt before, how do you know it won't happen again? her conscience kept asking her.  
  
Try as she might, she wasn't able to keep it hidden from Bit, and it wasn't soon before he asked her about it.  
  
Hey Leena?  
  
  
  
Um, I was wondering, are you okay? I-I mean, there isn't anything you wanna tell me? Bit asked, not sure how to put. It was a Sunday afternoon and everyone else was out shopping. Bit and Leena stayed home, lazing on the couch.  
  
Leena suddenly stiffened a bit.  
  
N-no, nothing's the matter. Why do you ask?  
  
Um, well, you seem to be acting a little unusual every time we're like this.  
  
I-I do? Leena faltered at this point. How could he have known?! Her mind was screaming at her. Suddenly, she felt like she needed some fresh air.  
  
Um, you must be imagining things Bit, now if you'll excuse me Bit, I need to go out for some fresh air. she said, quickly making a mad dash for the door.  
  
Outside? But it's raining! Bit protested, but Leena went anyway.  
  
  
Leena ran outside, despite the fact that she was soaked to skin the second she stepped outside, but that didn't matter. She needed to make up her mind, once and for all.   
  
So Leena, what's it gonna be? Are you gonna stick with Bit, or break his heart?' she asked herself. It seemed so obvious, but it was just so hard for her to make the decision.  
  
Come on Leena, you know he likes you, and you like him, so what's with all the hesitation?'  
  
You've already been burned before, how can you make sure that won't happen again?'  
  
She battled back and forth with herself until she was about ready to scream. Just then, she heard someone behind her. Leena whirled around, only to find herself face-to-face with Bit.  
  
Leena, what are doping out here? You're soaked! You better get back inside unless you want to get sick.  
  
I-I just needed some air like I said, that's all.  
  
Or is it because you wanted to clear your mind?  
  
Leena looked up at him. He could read her emotions so easily, like the way people read a book. She lowered her head as her eyes started welling up with hot tears.  
  
Leena, is something wrong? Bit asked her, softly this time. He was worried about her, and it hurt seeing her like this.  
  
It's okay Leena, just let it all out. It's alright to cry. Bit said, taking her into his arms.  
  
Around them, the rain was still coming down, but that didn't matter. They were with each other, and that was all they needed.  
  
--------------------------  
  
So, Leena, is there anything you'd like to tell me?  
  
Leena whirled around and faced her cousin. It was late and they were supposed to be asleep, but instead they stayed up talking.  
  
There's obviously something on your mind. Christi insisted, knowing that she was never wrong about things like this.  
  
Uh, well...  
  
Don't worry, you can tell me. I won't tell a soul, I swear. Christi said, crossing her heart.  
  
Well, I _do_, have a small problem...  
  
Boy troubles? Christi asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
Wha? How did you know? Leena asked, amazed.  
  
Leena, Leena, Leena, it's _so_ obvious. I mean, the way you've been sighing all day and spacing out, it's gotta be a guy. Believe me, enough of my friends have done that for me to know.  
  
Well, you see, um, there's this guy I like, and um, yeah... Leena trailed off.  
  
Christi prompted.  
  
And, well, I-I just don't wanna get hurt again. Leena finished, looking at the ground.  
  
Huh? Whadaya- oh, I'm sorry. Christ apologized, making a mental note for herself never to mention that again.  
  
So you see, I really don't know what to do.  
  
Hmm, I see what you mean, but think of it this way Leena; we've all gotta go sometime, we're all gonna surrender to the forces of mortality, so why not live life while you can? Sure, it's all gonna end one day, but isn't worth it just to love someone? Love might be risky, but you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't take that chance. I say you go for it! Christi encouraged.  
  
Leena blinked for a moment. Then thought about it. Christi was right. What was there to lose? Besides, she knew that Bit loved her. Leena smiled.  
  
Thanks cuz. Your always there when I need you.  
  
Aww, it was nothin'. I just can't stand seeing anyone so down. I mean, what's the point of living if you're just gonna stay sad all the time?  
  
Just then, Doc's voice rang out from the door.  
  
You girls better get to sleep. I promised your mother that you wouldn't being staying up until midnight every night Christi.  
  
Sorry dad. We'll go to bed. Leena replied, sneaking a glance at her cousin, who just giggled in return.  
  
Come on, let's go to sleep. I'm tired anyway. Good night.  
  
'k,   
  
  
  
lugiamania: Okay, I know it was short, but I'm gonna be gone in Taiwan for 1 week, and I didn't want to wait until after I came back to update. Sorry for the long wait!  
  



	8. Chapter 8

lugiamania: Okay, I won't try and make more lame excuses. I'm sorry for being late and if you all hate me, I can understand. But I'm making my best effort to finish this up, along with Spy One Day, Lover the Next.  
  
Bit: Well, I suppose that we should all be glad that you're at least putting in an effort.  
  
lugiamania: Yeah, well, I just wanted to get all of this off my plate. I really hope Zoids Fuzhor comes to America! ^^  
  
Jamie: Just in case you were wondering, no, I have not forgotten my important job! lugiamania does NOT own anything except Christi and the plot.  
  
Leena: Now on with the fic!  
  
  
The next morning came bright and early, with Christi and Leena up making breakfast for everyone in the kitchen.  
  
Good morning! Christi called to Jamie as he walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air.  
  
Man, something sure smells good! I'm starving! Jamie exclaimed as he took out plates and began to set the table.  
  
Well, you don't have to wait any longer! Christi said, carrying out a platter stacked high with warm, fluffy pancakes.  
  
Alright! FOOD!!! Bit cheered as he and Brad arrived just in time to shovel down hot, steaming pancakes fresh from the stove. (Well, Bit anyway. Brad was more for the coffee.)  
  
Honestly Bit! Must you eat like a barbarian all the time? Leena scolded him as he wolfed down his second stack.  
  
Ah, leave him be, Leena. You know guys, there's nothing more important than food. Christi said good-naturedly as they all sat around the table. Speaking of guys, where's your dad?  
  
Oh, he had some business he had to take care of in town. He left early this morning. Leena replied nonchalantly, while reaching for another stack of pancakes.  
  
Well then, I suppose we can go shopping today then! Christi said cheerfully.  
  
That's just as well. I have some repair equipment I need to get. Jamie agreed.  
  
What about you guys? Christi asked the rest of the team. Brad just sipped his coffee and replied, Sure. I kinda feel like getting out anyway.  
  
What about you two? Jamie asked, looking at Bit and Leena, who were in the midst of stabbing each other with forks over who got the last pancake.  
  
Hmm? Yeah, sure. It's been a while since I went shopping anyway. Leena said distractedly while she concentrated on her pancake battle with Bit.  
  
Yeah, fine with me. As long as we get to stop by the food court. Bit agreed as he emerged triumphant from the battle. He was about to shovel the whole thing down his mouth until he saw Leena staring at him with - oh no! Puppy dog eyes!   
  
Bit hesitated, knowing that if he refused that pleading look, his relationship with Leena would be very loud. And painful. So, being the good and kind person that he was, he ripped it in half and held it out to Leena.  
  
He said, holding the pancake out to her face.   
  
Leena looked up in surprise, thinking that he would have eaten it all by himself.  
  
Don't you want it? Well, if you don't... Bit trailed off as Leena snatched it and shoved it into her mouth.  
  
Aww, what's the matter Bit? Afraid Leena's gonna beat you up? Brad teased.  
  
Shut up Brad.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
2 hours later, they were at Edge, one of Zi's biggest and most lavish malls. Here, they decided to split up.  
  
Alright. Leena and I are going to go shopping in the West Wing and Brad and Bit are going to the North Wing. Doc and Jamie are going to Basement Level 2 for Zoid parts. We're all meeting back at the food court at 12:30 pm. Am I correct? Christi asked as the others all nodded.   
  
Alrighty then! Time to go shopping! She and Leena cheered and took of for the West Wing.  
  
So Leena, what do you want to get first? Clothes, mangas, music? Christi ticked off the possibilities.  
  
Um, maybe some clothes first. I really need a new wardrobe.  
  
Sure. Well, there's Gap right there. Let's go!  
  
After picking out some clothes, the girls headed to the changing rooms and changed into each outfit while giving their opinion on the other person's.  
  
Nah, I think that's a little too bold for you Leena. It doesn't go with your hair.  
  
What about this one? Leena asked, holding up a different skirt.  
  
Looks better. But I think you should try on that other dress you have there. Christi suggested, handing her a purple spaghetti strapped dress.  
  
Leena shrugged. Might as well. She said as she pulled it over her head.  
  
Wow! You look awesome! Christi complimented her cousin as she looked in the mirror.  
  
You're lucky if Bit will be conscious after seeing you in this!   
  
Leena blushed. Was it really that good? She turned and looked into the mirror. She could hardly believe that the girl staring back in the mirror was her. Christi was right. She _did_ look stunning.  
  
Well then, I'm getting this dress. I'm planning to wear it to dinner tonight. What about you? Leena asked her cousin as she changed back to her regular outfit and gathered up all the clothes.  
  
I'm just gonna get this pair of jeans. Now come on, let's hurry and go pay for it. You promised that you would come with me to look at video games, and that shop next door had a Soul Caliber II wall scroll with Link on it in the window! Christi squealed. She was an avid video gamer and was especially interested in anything revolving around The Legend of Zelda.  
  
Alright, alright, we'll get going then. Leena agreed and the two started towards the cash register.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Mean while, somewhere in the North Wing...  
  
Yo, Brad! What's taking so long? Come on, I wanna go look at the Zoid magazines next door. Bit whined as he looked over at his friend. Brad was staring intently into the window of a jewelry shop, and nonchalantly replied, Yeah, yeah, you can go first. I'll catch up with you later.  
  
What are you looking at anyway? Bit questioned as he went over to the window.  
  
Hmm? Oh, well, I can't decide whether I want to get Naomi this necklace or this one. Brad mumbled.  
  
Why not this one then? It's simple but nice. Bit pointed to a choker with pearls arranged in a simple manner.  
  
You know, you're right. Thanks Bit, I probably would've been here all day if it weren't for you. I'll go inside to pay for it now.  
  
Alright. I'll see you inside the magazine shop then.   
  
Bit walked into the magazine store, and browsed around. He wasn't really planning on buying anything, but hey, it was better than watching Brad pay for the necklace. By the time Brad walked in, Bit had already skimmed through 3 issues of Zoids Weekly.  
  
Hey Brad, there you are. I was just about ready to go look for you. You don't want to buy anything here, do you? Cuz I wanna go check out some other stores farther down.  
  
Sure. I've already got what I came for. Brad replied as he and Bit proceeded to head out the door.  
  
---------------------------------  
Meanwhile, at yet _another_ place whithin the mall...  
  
  
Uh, Doc?  
  
Yes, Jamie?  
  
WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!?!?!? Jamie screamed as he pointed to a large, wrapped up bundle in Doc's arms.  
  
Oh, this? Well, I just saw this baby on display, and it's going to be just the thing to help us win all our battles in the S class! Doc beamed as he started going on and on about how much money they were going to win, etc. Jamie just sighed and started banging his head on the wall.  
  
How are we ever going to pay for it?!   
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Poor Jamie, I hope he didn't hurt himself too badly. ^^;; Yes yes, I haven't updated in ages, but for those of you who know me, you now that you should consider yourselves lucky, especially since I just started high school. *dodges all the flying objects* This is the second to last chapter, and I'm planning to end this fic the next chapter. Hopefully, it'll be out before next year. ^^;;


	9. Chapter 9

lugiamania: Finally, the last chapter!   
  
Bit: You sound like you're almost glad it's over. *narrows eyes*  
  
lugiamania: Oh, uh, no, I-I'm just celebrating the completion of my first fic! Really! ^^;;  
  
Bit: Uh, don't you usually celebrate at the end of the chapter?  
  
lugiamania: Oh hush! Anyway, I had to retype this entire chapter, cuz my computer got a virus and I had to wipe my hard drive. ;_; I LOST ALL OF MY PRETTY PICTURES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jamie: Ouch, that's harsh.  
  
lugiamania: ;_; *nods*  
  
Leena: Well, at least you still remember some of it, right?  
  
lugiamania: Well, I suppose you're right. *straightens up* NO STINKIN' VIRUS IS GONNA STOP ME!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Jamie: Oh boy, there she goes again... ^^;; Guess I'd better do the disclaimer; lugiamania does NOT own Zoids. The only things that belong to her are Christi and the plot.  
  
Leena: And now, for the last time, on with the fic!  
  
  
After Jamie had stopped banging his head on the wall, he and Doc headed toward the Food Court, only to find everyone already there and waiting for them.   
  
Yo, Doc! What took you guys so long? Bit asked as Jamie and Doc approached their table.  
  
Oh, well, it took a while to load our new special weapon into the hovercargo. Doc happily replied, beaming all the while. Jamie just sighed and laid his head down on the table.  
  
Ah well, we're all here anyway. It doesn't really matter. Hey Brad, who's that fancy jewelry for? Christi asked, eyeing the bag which contained Naomi's necklace.  
  
Oh, it's nothing really. Brad quickly replied, shoving the bag under his chair.  
  
Oh, looks like Brad's got a secret! Jamie teased while Christi burst into hysterical laughter.   
  
Leena smiled wistfully, and glanced over at Bit, who was also doubled over in laughter. She wished that she and Bit could have a relationship like Brad and Naomi's.  
  
Christi caught her cousin's look and went over to her.  
  
You know, if you took it chance, maybe it wouldn't be as bad as you thought it would be. Christi said, raising her eyebrows as if to make her point, before moving back to her seat next to Jamie.  
  
Leena sat still for a moment, taking in what Christi said. It had ben very painful when her mom died. She could barely recall what she looked like, but her mother was still in her thoughts most everyday. If Bit were to break up with her or something, she would have to go through all of that pain and suffering again.   
  
But still, something tugged at her heartstrings whenever she looked at bit. His golden blonde hair, those shining green eyes... Leena shook her head. This wasn't the time to be daydreaming! She pushed the worries deep into the back of her mind, determined to enjoy the rest of the day at the mall.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After Christi had bought out almost all of the video games and manga/anime from the mall, the group decided that it was time to head on home.  
  
My god, Chris! How the hell are you gonna get all this back?! Bit asked as he heaved a tall stack of anime goods up the ramp of the hovercargo.  
  
Christi just shrugged. I'll worry about that later. she said nonchalantly, waving her hand at Bit. She was too busy to do much else for she was staring intently at her GBA SP, playing some weird RPG/Strategy game that had something to do with dragons and fire. It was all Bit could get out of her before Christi went back to her game.  
  
Bit groaned as he finally was able to set down his EXTREMELY heavy load. Just WHAT did she buy anyway?   
  
Ah well, who cares? It doesn't concern me anyway. All I want now is a nice bath and maybe a little snack.' Bit thought as he walked toward his room.  
  
Bit was just about to open the door when he heard Leena's voice behind him.  
  
Um, Bit, are you busy? Bit turned around. Leena looked kind of sad, and somehow that sorrowful look upon her visage was almost too much for Bit to bear. he wanted to make it go away.   
  
Sure Leena, what's up? he asked her once they were inside his room. Leena hesitated a bit at the door, but came in when Bit sat down on the bed and patted the place beside him.  
  
So, is there anything you'd like to tell me? Bit asked, gently wrapping his arm around Leena.  
  
Leena looked down a bit at the sheets before replying softly, Yeah, I guess. The air was silent for a while before Leena spoke again. Bit, do you like me?  
  
Bit was startled by the question. How could she think that I didn't like her?' he was confused until he remembered what Leena had told him at the beach the other day.  
  
Of course, Leena, and don't you ever forget it. he said, pulling her close to him, and burying his nose in her silky hair.  
  
Leena smiled into his shirt, and went on, Well, I want you to know that I do too...a lot, and that I'm sorry if I seem distant some time, but I guess it's just taking a while for me to start caring about someone again.  
  
Hey, don't worry about it. You've got every right to be scared, but I promise, I'll never let anybody hurt you. It breaks my heart to see you so sad.  
  
Leena looked up and smiled a bit, her cheeks tinged pink.  
  
That's better. Bit grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately.  
  
Bit, you won't break that promise, will you?  
  
No, I swear I never will. You can count on it. Bit looked into Leena's eyes. They weren't teasing at all, but instead looked at her with affection and fondness.  
  
Well that's good to hear. was all Leena could say before Bit's lips swept hers up in a loving embrace.  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
lugiamania: Well, boys and girls, that's the end of that. Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to update Spy One Day, Lover the Next as well. ^^;  
  
Leena: Well, at least we'll still be in that one.  
  
Bit: Yeah, I almost forgot about that.  
  
Jamie: I'll still be doing the disclaimers, right?  
  
lugiamania: yeah, don't worry about it! You're the best disclaimer reader I've ever had!   
  
jamie: *blush*  
  
lugiamania: Anyway, thanks to all you guys for sticking with me all this way, i really appreciate it! As a little bonus, here's a sneak preview at one of my upcoming fics! It's going to replace my current Beyblade fic, so beyblade fans, here's a treat for you!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hillary tried to block all of Tyson's swings, but it was no use. His swift movement caught her off guard and her halberd went flying from her hands. The duel as over.  
  
Looks like I win. Tyson said, panting from exhaustion as he wiped the sweat from his face.  
  
It's not fair! You had two swords and I only had one! Hillary pouted as she bent to retrieve her weapon.  
  
Well, they say that the weapon is only as good as the person who wields them. Tyson quoted, sheathing his swords and putting them into the storage room.  
  
Yeah, well, I'll beat you someday, just you wait! Hillary declared as she went over to where Tyson was, lugging her halberd.  
  
Tyson moved aside to let Hillary put away her weapon. It was crowded where everyone put their things and Tyson suddenly felt himself being pressed up against Hillary. He struggled not to let out a moan, but it was _very_ hard. Hillary had been on his mind all week, and he almost lost his concentration while dueling her. He was too busy staring...elsewhere....  
  
He shook his head roughly, determined not to give in to his carnal thoughts. But boy, was it hot that day, and Hillary had loosened her sash a bit, giving Tyson a nice view of her bust.  
  
Damn' was all Tyson could think of as Hillary pressed her body even tighter against his.  
  
You know, you should really tell Gramps to store the weapons somewhere else. Hillary commented as she finally put her halberd away.  
  
All Tyson could do was nod and say Uh huh.  
  
Suddenly, Hillary tripped over someone's sword and as Tyson rushed to help her up, his hand slipped inside her kimono. Hillary gasped, but that did it for Tyson. He pinned her against the wall and started kissing her, with all of his body language pointing towards the fact that he needed to get laid, and soon.  
  
Hillary moaned as Tyson pushed his tongue into her mouth. This wasn't like him at all! But still, she could not will herself to make him stop, and gradually his hand drifted towards her sash...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
OK people, that's all you're gonna get for now! Heh heh, looks like Tyson's hormones are catching up to him! Funny how that was almost as long as the last chapter. ^^;;; Anyway, enjoy and have a happy holidays!  
  
  
  



End file.
